Hiding From The Shadows
by NothingMakesSense
Summary: Sam Puckett is a thief and a good one at that. But when she gains a reputation, she knows the game is up... Until she meets a certain noble with a secret and an irritating blacksmith. As they escape the city, Sam is playing a new dangerous game. A one she doesn't even know she's playing. AU! Cam!


**Children. Good evening. So, if you're confused, this is an AU. Filled with thieves. And nobles. And blacksmiths. This is also a Cam fic. A fun one. With daggers and stuff. If you want to, you can review... I'd like that. I'd like that a lot...**

* * *

Sam was hungry. No, she was starving. You could see her ribs. A first for the 'Fair Demon.' Sam despised that name. She was a master thief, the one that got away with whatever she wanted. She owed it to talent, not some ridiculous tales of witchcraft. According to various gossip mongers and drunken fools, she lured her victim towards her by 'enticing' them with her 'magic hypnotic eyes'. She would then put them in a short dream state and steal their purse. Just the thought of these tales made Sam scoff. Those rumours not only earned her that title, it gained her a reputation. And because of this, she was starving, despite her talent. If it was up to the girl, she would be out there getting herself some food. But she couldn't. The guards were aware of her. She had drawn too much attention to herself; now she can't walk into the town marketplace without being forced to run out of it. It was infuriating, yet it is better to try and find another food source without the danger of losing a hand. It was the more popular punishment for thieves. Unless they charged her for witchcraft. Then that would immediately buy her a cell and some friendly tortures that would try and draw the magic out of her. Despite her scorn towards herself being a 'witch', Sam did believe in magic. She saw it once. She could remember a man that was running from the guards and he unexpectedly jumped. At the time, Sam was immensely surprised. He jumped and landed on a horse stable's roof. It was a massive distance from the ground too... But at this point, all Sam wanted was food. These people of magic can't bring her food therefore they were useless to her. For the Fair Demon, she had no other choice. Extortion would be effective, especially towards scared nobles. Yet how many people carry around food with them? Coin, yes. But Sam couldn't waltz into the marketplace to buy food. She was a wanted woman. The only thing she could do was just try and get food off some snobby noble or a middle-class idiot.

Sam was getting tired of just standing around, waiting for a target. But she needed to find a suitable person to rob. Sure, she was used to getting into fist fights over some idiot drooling over her, or a drunken brawl in the bar, but this was different. She wasn't going to hurt some idiot over a spilt drink or when they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. She was gonna have to hurt someone innocent. She wasn't above fighting it out, but... it is just _different_ to normal theft. But she was Sam Puckett. The ruthless, cruel Fair Demon. If the guards could see her now, they'd be laughing at her obvious weakness. Sighing, the young thief continued to wait, a feeling of guilt already clouding her stomach.

"There is nothing wrong with it. I'm starving and it isn't like I'm gonna kill anyone." She muttered to herself. A few minutes later, she saw a hooded figure fleeing down the alleyway. By the way this person ran they were not used to having to stay fit and the quality of the clothing, it became obvious that this person was a noble. And Sam wasn't the only that needed food, by the shouting that followed this mysterious person. A sudden shock of inspiration flooded her. If she saved this person, maybe the noble would help her out. Maybe they'd give her enough money to get a horse out of here so she could start up a new. A new town meant more stealing opportunities. Grinning, the thief followed the sounds of pursuit, feeling hope for the first time in three years.

It didn't take too long to catch up. Sam was in fact, extremely fast. Countless years of running from guards eventually paid off after all. She heard a scream coming from another alleyway. The difference was that alleyway was blocked. Sam always believed that the noble that made this town was a thief himself; this part of town had far too much nooks and crannies. The dead ends were also a crucial part to play in a mugger's life too. This man created Hadven, so only the more experienced knew each corner. This gave all of these nobles a definite downfall, as they rarely leave their fancy estates in the North of Hadven. The lower parts were normally off-limits to them, as they feared getting killed. It was a rational fear. Everyone down here would gladly kill for the chance of coin or food. And this hooded moron was strolling around, as if there was no danger. Sam skidded around the corner as a sharp scream came from the dead end. The noble was pinned against the wall and Sam immediately knew these men wanted more than a few coin.

"Get off her." Sam spat. If they wanted money, it'd be different. They sprang off her, and Sam moved forwards.

"What are you gonna do about it?" One of the men slurred. It became apparent to Sam that these were not muggers. These must have been middle-class citizens. Not 'Dirt-Lickers' the offensive word for the lower-class. After all, people like Sam never own clothes that nice. And if they did, they wouldn't have enough money left to buy _that _much alcohol.

"Shit. That's the Demon chick." Sam was, for once, grateful for her reputation.

"Yeah, that's me." Sam grumbled. She then kicked the drunken man in the groin. If there's one thing she learnt from the streets, was that you make the first move. He immediately buckled up with a groan. Sam then twisted around so she was facing the other man. Before he even had a chance to respond, she elbowed him in the nose. A loud, satisfying crack followed, as blood lazily trickled down his chin. He cried out and Sam grabbed the strangers' wrist and tugged on it gently. She seemed to take the hint and they ran off into the night together.

After a few minutes of running, the noble started to gasp.

"Tired already?" Sam teased.

"Sh-shut up." Sam stopped, taking the opportunity to observe the noble properly. She was taller than the thief, her dark brown eyes held an innocence Sam had never seen before. Her brown hair was well tended to and those sharp cheekbones were perfect. Sam couldn't help but raise an approving eyebrow. Not bad. The noble stepped back, as she noticed that she was being studied.

"Relax. I don't bite..." _Hard, _Sam finished mentally. She still wanted food after all and making innuendos won't help her cause.

"Thanks for saving me."

"It was nothing. What's your name?" Sam said, feeling no desire to make small talk.

"Carly. And yours?" Sam paused. Usually, she'd be recognised by now. Unless this Carly wasn't from this town.

"Sam Puckett. At your service." She gave Carly a sarcastic curtsey. Even as she did it, it felt wrong. Sam wasn't used to her sarcasm being like this. Generally it was guilt free. There was something about this Carly kid and that _something _was setting off an animal deep inside of her. It made her feel uneasy and she felt the urge to just get away from this brown haired girl.

"Well Sam, thanks."

"That's it? Just thanks? Listen Kid, I have a bad enough reputation anyway. I've probably got another crime sitting on my head now. The least you could do is give me a few coin, so I can get out of here."

"What? Listen, I'm grateful, but that's just going too far!" Carly snapped. Sam very nearly smirked. Maybe this noble wasn't as stupid as Sam thought. She knew that this wouldn't make a difference to Sam's reputation. Carly isn't as annoyingly innocent and gullible as Sam thought.

"So, you're just gonna let me die? Just let me slowly starve because I can't do anything else?" She spat in fake anger. The funny thing is, if this was a normal situation, Sam would actually be getting angry. But she felt no anger what so ever. The other girls face softened. No, Sam was wrong. Carly was as gullible as she looked after all.

"Fine, I'll help you get out of here." Sam breathed out in relief. "As long as you take me with you."

"Wait, what?" Well, this surprised the blonde. Yet again, the thief was taking back whatever she thought about this girl. She wasn't doing this out of kindness. She was doing this to benefit herself too.

"Take me with you." Carly repeated, looking way too comfortable. What kind of a person asks a stranger, no never mind a stranger, a _thief _to take them to a different town? Sam admired this girl's guts. In a normal situation, Sam would have venomously declined bringing a noble with her. But at this situation, Sam had no other choice.

"Fine. You're all right."

"Sorry?"

"You're not as innocent as I thought. Let's get out of here... No, wait." Sam stopped herself. A crucial bit of information had completely slipped her mind. "What type of noble are you?" Nobles have certain rankings. You get your lesser nobles, so your successful merchants, high rank blacksmiths and guards. People who were not born into nobility, but those who got into that status thanks to hard work. Then you get your nobles. Those who have been born into their high status, but still have to work for it. And you get your highborn nobles. These are the ones that were interlinked with some sort of influential person. These can be politicians, high up soldiers. Dirt-lickers are not allowed to talk to highborns. Well, unless you valued your tongue.

"I'm just a noble. And how did you know I was a noble anyway?" Sam noticed the way she hesitated. As if she didn't want her to know who she was.

"I don't know. It may have been your amazing good looks and obvious grace that tipped me off." Sam rolled her eyes. "Look at your clothes Princess, no Dirt-Licker can afford that."

"Shut up, Dirt-Licker." She smiled at the thief.

"Please forgive me Princess." The two then proceeded to argue good naturedly. It felt natural, as if Sam was meant to be with Carly in some weird way. The thief sighed at herself. Sure, this girl isn't an eyesore and she may have a sense of humour. And money. There's nothing wrong with a bit of attraction. Sam told herself firmly. Just don't let it get out of hand...

"So, Carly... You sound like you've all ready got a plan to get out of here."

"Kind of... I'm meeting up with a friend. He's a lower-class blacksmith and he has a cart. So, I plan to go over there and ask for his help."

"Wait. He's a blacksmith that's _lower-class_?" To Sam, he sounded like a moron.

"Lower-class_ noble_... And he's more of an apprentice anyway, because his mother says he's too young to run the forge himself. But he's really talented." Sam still thought he sounded like a moron.

"I see. Listen, why let me tag along? It looks like you've got everything planned anyway _and _you said 'take me with you'. That, to me, sounds like you wanted me to choose a destination and that it'd be you that joined me. Not the other way around."

"I need someone street-smart. Someone that can fend for them self and yeah, you can choose where we're going. I don't know where to go myself." Carly laughed nervously. The fair haired girl then noticed that this noble, no matter how kind she was trying to appear (or maybe she was genuinely) nice, she was using Sam. And Carly knew that she knew.

"So, you need me then? Seriously Carls, you could have just said. I'm in no position to let down an offer like that."

"Yeah... Sorry I didn't tell you... Uh, wait, Carls?" She looked awkward and the blonde chuckled

"What? Sorry you didn't tell me that you were trying to use me? I need your help as much as you need mine. So, it's fine, we're using each other. And yeah, Carls is your new name."

"...Okay. Is there anything you need to do? Y'know, before you leave?"

"Hmm. One last word with my mother, I guess."

"Is your mother starving too?" Carly asked gently.

"Nah, she's fine. I left the house. It automatically made me a dirt-licker. Not like she's far off that status. She just steals money from the men she beds. Can you see why I left?"

"Y-yeah."

"Are you _blushing_? Wow, you really are innocent." The Fair Demon laughed.

"Are we going to your mothers or not?" Carly snapped, flushing crimson. Sam laughed again.

"Yeah... Well it depends. Can I borrow your hood?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I'm notorious around here. If they see me, I'm going to lose a hand or get burned to death. And my hair is the thing that tips the guards off, so if I hide my hair, hopefully I won't be recognised."

"Are you a witch?"

"No! They just can't handle the fact that I'm talented. And pretty."

"I see. So, I'm with a criminal then?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry though. You could tell them that I charmed you with my 'witchcraft'."

"I'll make sure to."

"Betrayal all ready? I'm impressed."

"You offered!"

"That doesn't mean you actually do it!"

They walked to the south part of town, where Sam's mother's house resided. Sam was enjoying the warm clothes for once.

"Where do you live anyway?" Carly asked randomly.

"Oh, I live at the local tavern. I've got a room there, so it's fine."

"But don't you need money for that?"

"I know the guy that owns the place. He owes me a favour."

"How does he owe you?"

"I saved him. He nearly got the shit beat out of him, because he kept on offering people meat on a stick. Apparently asking questions like that grates on drunken men. So I joined the fight, because it's a bar fight and I was drunk. But he thought I was fighting that guy to be nice." Sam shrugged.

"So, why did you save me?"

"I need to get out of here."

"I know. So do I."

"What's your story?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sam nodded. These nobles were pretty touchy on their personal life anyway.

After another five minutes of walking, they reached a rundown shack of a house. Sam didn't even bother knocking and instead fumbled around her pockets. She finally found what she was looking for. To Carly, it looked like a bent lump of rusty metal. To Sam, it was a way of gaining free food.

"Oh shit." Sam hissed.

"What?" Carly responded, suddenly feeling apprehensive.

"_I could_ have a full stomach."

"What? How?"

"I could have broken into someone's house! I'm so stupid."

"Not really. They would have found you if you started to break into peoples houses."

"How could they?"

"Well, if you're as notorious as you let on, they would be telling people to keep an eye out for you. There are probably posters of you hanging up, but they aren't paying anyone yet, are they?"

"No. For now, I have no bounty."

"See? If you started breaking into peoples houses, you would have been betrayed by one of the people in the tavern!"

"Nah I hide myself pretty well and Terrance, the guy that runs the bar, wouldn't betray me. He's too scared of me to do anything like that."

"But you never know..."

"You're right, I don't know. Let's just go in there." Sam knelt down, and inserted the metal into the door. After a few seconds of jiggling the metal around and various clicks, the door flew open. The blonde grinned and extended her arm. "After you, your majesty."

"Why? Why call me that?"

"What? Would you prefer your grace?"

"No!"

"Your...Highness?"

"No!" Sam laughed at the now flustered noble. She walked into her mother's house and Carly hesitated.

"Come on. It's safe. And if it isn't, I'll protect you." Sam was surprised at herself. She was joking, yet she felt so... Serious. Maybe she should play protector. After all, she needed a pass time to avoid boredom when they roamed the kingdom together...

The moment Sam walked into the house she knew that her mother would probably be unconscious. The whole place smelt like a brewery. While Sam merely wrinkled her nose, Carly made a choked sound. It reminded Sam that they both came from totally different backgrounds and that no matter how close they became they would never truly understand each other. It saddened the thief, for some reason. Sighing, Sam tried to navigate around the bottles that were thrown around the room.

"Mother!" A series of groans followed. Sam sighed, knowing that her mother was probably wasted.

"Sam? Is that you?" Slurred the older woman as she entered the room. Sam cast a look back to Carly, who looked both shocked and slightly appalled.

"Yeah, it's me."

"How have you been?"

"I've been fine, apart from starvation and being chased from half of the guards in town."

"You're strong. I knew you'd be fine." She said, scoffing.

"Yeah, whatever. I came to tell you that I'm getting out of here."

"What? With a noble?"

"Yes, with a noble!" Sam growled, obviously annoyed at her mother.

"But she'll sell you to the guards!"

"Mother, I don't have a bounty on my head _just _yet."

"I suppose I'll have to be civil to her then?"

"Yes. Yes you do."

"Fine, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Pam Puckett, and you are?"

"Carly, it's nice to meet you too." The brunette smiled at the older woman.

"So, why is my daughter joining you? Are you two...?"

"Mother no!" Sam practically screamed.

"Are we what?" Carly asked, looking confused.

"Doesn't matter kid."

"Right, so I take it you definitely are leaving?" Pam cut in.

"Yeah I am."

"Well, I didn't teach you weaponry for nothing."

"I haven't had a dagger in my hand since I left." Sam responded, annoyance slipping in her tone yet again.

"I have something for you." Pam slipped her hand into her belt, and gave her daughter a shoddy looking dagger. Sam took it without a word. "You'll need it more than I will."

"Yeah, I probably will." Sam muttered.

"Don't die."

"Same to you."

"Bye Sam."

"Goodbye mother." And with that, Sam grabbed Carly's wrist and they ran out into the night.

"So, where does this guy live?" Sam asked. There was only two blacksmiths and Sam was hoping it won't be the one in the marketplace.

"He's the only blacksmith in the marketplace." Shit.

"Damn. I was hoping he'd be the one in the west of Hadven."

"Hey, you have my hood. You should be okay."

"Yeah, you're right. And if anything happens..." Sam took out her dagger and twirled it around.

"Sam..."

"What? I won't kill anyone. Just seriously injure them." Despite the fact that Sam had promised Carly that she wouldn't kill anyone, the blonde still had her dagger firmly in her hand. Sure, Sam enjoyed the feeling of adrenaline that was pumping through her veins, but she felt a bit of fear.

"Where is the place?"

"Right in front of you." Sam grumbled.

"Oh, right." Carly strode to the door, and Sam cautiously looked around.

"Freddie! Are you in there?"

"Not so loud!" Sam hissed at the noble, looking behind her back, her grip on the dagger tightening. The door opened and Sam practically sprinted inside.

"Carly! And, uh...Who's this?" The boy who must have been Freddie asked. Sam hated him immediately. For a blacksmith, he was kind of weedy. Sure, he had a bit of muscle, but Sam could take on this pretty boy easily.

"Sam Puckett." The thief spat at him.

"Is that... Is that the _Fair Demon_?" His voice went high-pitched as he proclaimed the blonde's title.

"Yeah, whatever you want nub."

"What's a nub?" Carly asked curiously.

"I don't know. Some drunken guy said it and now everyone at the tavern says it."

"I see."

"Carly, you can't be serious! She's a witch! A cutpurse! A criminal! A woman that enjoys the company of other women!"

"Seriously you little bastard, _never _call me a witch again! I'm a thief! I don't need magic tricks to get me anywhere! It's all fucking talent! _And_ I've probably had more women than you ever will." Sam snarled. She all ready hated this guy. For good measure, she punched the imbecile in the gut. He let out a pained groan and buckled up.

"Freddie! She saved my life!" Carly exclaimed.

"She's a demon!"

"I'm talented!" Sam spat. The way he looked at Carly was making the thief feel sick. He was so obviously in love with her. Sam always hated people like that. Those who were so stupid to let their weakness show couldn't survive like that. It was pathetic.

"Freddie. She's coming with me." Carly said firmly. Despite the fact she's only known Sam for a few hours, the thief liked the fact that Carly was sticking up for her.

"Well... You'll need a blacksmith, won't you? So when money runs out, I can make things to sell..." Freddie asked, creeping closer to Carly. Sam resisted the urge punch Freddie. Pathetic.

"I'm a thief. We don't need you." Sam snarled.

"I don't know Sam... He has a point. He has transport too..."

"Fine, we'll keep the fool."

"I am not a fool." He protested.

"Let's just go." It became obvious that Carly would mediate between the thief and blacksmith. Which was a shame. Sam really wanted to punch this guy until he crawled home.

Eventually, they got out of the shop. Freddie wanted to pack up various pieces of equipment, much to Sam's annoyance.

"We good?" Sam asked. She was obviously directing her question at Carly. It didn't stop the oblivious blacksmith from responding.

"Yup, let's get moving." They walked to a horse, which snorted at the trio's arrival. Sam always hated horses. She always preferred going around on foot. It was easier to hide when you're walking around. There was always a crowd to disappear into; a corner to turn and bushes to hide in. "In you get ladies." He grinned at them. His attempts of trying to impress Carly were getting increasingly more pitiful. "Or should I say lady and a demon."

"Your insults only prove to me that you're an idiot." Sam muttered, rolling her eyes as she entered the wooden cart. Carly followed the blonde, only rolling her eyes at the two.

"So, where should we go?" She asked, determined to stop the two from arguing.

"I was thinking the capital. More things to steal and the people there are wealthy. And because of the crowds I could just vanish..." The thief had a look of longing on her face.

"No." Sam looked at the noble curiously.

"Why not?"

"I'm... I'll be recognised."

"And?"

"It's nothing. I just don't want to go."

"What are you hiding Princess? Did you do something bad?" Sam was immediately on edge. If what she did was bad enough, then this automatically earned Sam a death sentence. And torture, which is never fun.

"Not exactly... It isn't a law I broke, more like tradition."

"You broke tradition?"

"Yeah, I really don't want to talk about it though."

"Well Carly, if you do, I'm here."

"Shut up idiot!" Sam snarled at the interfering blacksmith. "You're the pointless spare here."

"Okay. That's enough. Do you have any other ideas?"

"Not really. No, wait. There's a town not too far from here... I think it's called Stonecall or something."

"I know where you mean. You want it for the brothel, don't you?" Freddie smirked.

"Shut up, Pig Licker!"

"Pig Licker?"

"Whatever! Let's just go!" And away they went.


End file.
